Jessic Gibbs
by TweetyPie82
Summary: Gibbs has an young daughter! While on a week visit with her father, Jessica is kidnapped and placed in a possible explosive situtation. Will the team find her in time? Read to find out! Post Kate.
1. The Drop Off

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I wish I did, as I'm sure I can have a lot more fun than this. Jessica is my creation so no taking without asking first. Have fun!

Chapter One-The Drop Off

Jessica Gibbs walked into NCIS headquarters and looked around for her father and his team. She wasn't surprised to find his desk empty as well as most of the others. She decided to see what her forensic friend knows at the whereabouts of her father and his team. She walked over to the elevator and pushed the down button and waited for the car to arrive. When it did, she entered and pushed the correct button for the forensic lab.

Jessica exited the elevator and spotted her friend's back hunched over the keyboard as she typed. She quietly approached her friend from behind with her friend wearing her earphones blaring alternative rock music. She reached out and plucked one earphone from her head before saying, "Abby?"

The tattooed Abigail "Abby" Sciuto turned around and looked at the ten year-old person who broke her concentration. "Jessica? What are you doing here?" She asked as she picked up her big cup and slurped the contents. She then leaned back on her bench as she cut off her music and waited on the young girl's answer.

"I was looking for my dad, but it looks like I missed him." Jessica answered as she motioned to the cup that she knew only her father brings for his favorite forensic girl. She leaned up against the bench next to her and causally asked, "Do you know where he is?" She said as she looked over the other girl's shoulder at what she was working on.

Abby knew what her boss's daughter was looking at and sighed. "Jessica, your dad and his team on a case. Did he know that you were suppose to be coming?" She asked, as she wasn't quite sure how to tell her without going against NCIS policy.

Jessica sighed, as she knew that deep down this would happen. "Well, I thought he knew as it was his turn to have me this week." She told her friend. She then pushed herself off of the bench and took one last look around the room before settling her eyes back on the other girl. "I guess I'll go see what Ducky is up to." She mussed as she made her way back into the elevator, wondering if her father was actually concerned for her. Once she got out of the elevator again, she stepped into the morgue and looked around. She made sure she didn't touch anything as she went, knowing that the doctor wouldn't like it. She found the morgue just like the group of desks her father oversees upstairs. Both places were emptier than a room after a horrible move disaster.

Abby had watched the girl leave her lab and started to feel sorry for her. Her parents were divorced, and she had to stay primarily with her mother. Her father didn't help things any when he doesn't remember when he has her for his visits, and her own mother ignored her while she is home. She turned back to her file searching of the PDA that DiNozzo found buried in the dead enlisted man's backyard. She decided to intervene and got Gibbs on the speakerphone. She counted the rings as she continued to work.

Meanwhile at a relevant crime scene:

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his team, including Ducky and his assistant, were at another crime scene that exactly mirrors the murder of Airman First Class Fred Rogers from the United States Air Force. Gibbs' cell phone rang and he got it out of his pocket. He looked at the caller ID before answering, "Abby, you better have some good news on that PDA for me." He said bluntly into the phone.

Abby was working as hard as she could back at her lab and she said into the mike, "No, I don't Gibbs. I'm calling about a totally different matter all together." She said as she continued to type and decipher the encrypted files on the device.

Gibbs stopped immediately what he was doing, which was walking around and barking out orders at everyone else, and said bluntly, "Then why are you calling me if you don't have any information for me on the case?"

Abby stopped what she was doing and turned to face the speakerphone as if he was standing right there with her and told him point blank, "Because you have done it again, Gibbs. This is your week to have Jessica, and she is prowling around here like a lost puppy. She was going to see Ducky in his office, but she left before I could tell her that I'm the only one here." She finished with her hands on her hips as if her boss could see her.

Gibbs did a about-face and headed back toward his team. He answered into the phone, "Abby, you mean to tell me her mother dropped her off without finding out I was there? That woman already neglects her, and I don't do much better." He said as he stopped in front of DiNozzo and held up his hand for a moment.

"It looks like she did do that to that girl, Gibbs. And at least you make an effort unlike your ex." Abby answered and then said that she would have something on that PDA for him soon. She ended the call and returned to her task.

Gibbs hung up his phone and re-pocketed it before turning his undivided attention to his seasoned field agent. "Tony, I'm heading back to the office, I expect you handle this." He told the younger agent as he walked back to his car and climbing behind the wheel. He heard the usual 'Yes, Boss!', before starting the engine and taking off to go see his daughter. As the road passed by him he got out his cell phone and called his ex-wife's number. When all he got was her answering machine, he made up his mind. "I'm just calling to let you know that I'm fighting for primary custody of Jessica. What kind of mother are you just dropping her off without making contact with me?" He then hung up his phone as he continued to drive to the office.

Meanwhile back at NCIS headquarters:

Jessica looked around the morgue one last time before deciding to go get her bag from the front desk. She got into in the elevator and went up to the lobby. She got off the car, and walked up to the desk and asked the person behind it for her bag. Without a word she was given her bag, and she went back to her father's desk area. She threw her bag down next to it, before settling down behind it.

Gibbs pulled up into the parking lot and killed the engine as he finished up with his lawyer on getting the ball rolling to get custody of his daughter. He got out of the car and closed the door before locking it. He then leaned against the door and listened to his lawyer. "Yes, I know what I'm getting into. I'm also fighting on the grounds of child neglect. That woman ignores her own child more than she does me." He said as an end statement and then hung up the phone. He stood there for a few moments as he tried to collect his thoughts before facing his daughter.

Jessica just sat there looking off into space as she has done when she is left to her own devices. This was how Gibbs found her, and he then got a little worried about her. He quietly walked up to her and crouched down next to her. "Hey there, Baby." He said quietly to her as he placed his hand on her arm. He gave her a rare smile that hardly anyone had seen him do.

Jessica focused her glazed on her father as he touched her and spoke to her. "Hi, Daddy." She said back and then went back to wherever she had just been. She didn't even notice him silently curse himself because of what she is doing.

"Jessica, honey, would you like to go with me?" He asked her again still refusing to move until he got a reaction out of her. He wanted to tell her so much what he had put in motion just a few minutes ago, but didn't want to get her hopes too high up.

Jessica came back to earth and looked back at him. "Go where?" She asked him as she focused her attention on him.

He smiled at her again and answered, "To the crime scene I just left to come and get you." He told her softly as he stood up and held his hand out for her to take. He didn't move until she made up her mind.

She continued to look at him and then she shifted her eyes to his hand and then back to his face. She nodded her head and placed her hand into his open palm. She felt his hand close around hers and help her to her feet. "Okay, and no Mom didn't find out if you were here or not before dropping me off. She pulled up to the curb and told me to get out before leaving like the devil was after her." She said, as she knew that he would want to know how she ended up here without notifying anyone.

"That is your mother for you." He mussed as he lead her to his car. He placed her in the front passenger seat and climbed behind the wheel. He looked over at her and felt his heartstrings pull at the sight of her. She looked so lost, and distant he didn't know what else to do but to make her feel like he needed her. Which he did in his own little way. "Do you still like to play ball?" He asked her and knew that he didn't know his daughter like the thought he did. He continued to watch the road as he drove.

She answered him in a monotone voice, "It's okay." She was showing signs of a child who has been neglected for a long period of time, and she continued to look out the window at nothingness. She didn't even see where they were.

Gibbs pulled up to the crime scene after a while and killed the engine. He then turned to face his daughter after noticing that DiNozzo and the others were off to the side discussing something. "Jessica, I'm sorry for not remembering that I'm supposed to have you this week. I have a lot of things on my mind, and your mother is a lot worse than I am I know. Would you rather stay in the car or walk around with me?" He asked her gently and was rewarded with her hand reaching for the door handle.

Jessica was starved for any type of attention and she would do anything for time with her dad. She got out of the car and slowly walked around to her father's side and then walked with him to his team. She didn't hear a word they said as she was looking around her surroundings. She faintly heard a silent pop and felt her sleeve start to get sticky and wet. She looked down at it and saw her arm bleeding. She tugged on her father's sleeve and he told her just a moment. "Daddy. I'm bleeding." She said in her normal tone of voice.

Gibbs was trying to get information from DiNozzo, McGee, and David when his daughter started to tug on his shirtsleeve. He motioned just a second and tried to finish the conversation when she quietly said that she was bleeding. He looked down at her and nearly had a heart attack. She wasn't just bleeding, she was gushing and he clearly heard the second pop as well as felt the second bullet whiz by her head. "Jessica!" He exclaimed as he shoved her to the ground and covered her body with his. He had his weapon out and was looking around for the sniper. His face had set into a hard granite mask and mentally calculated what direction the bullet had come from. He looked down at his daughter and said, "Stay here with them, and do exactly as they say." He waited for her nod before disappearing in the direction he thought the sniper was.

Jessica saw her father trot off into the woods, she lifted her head and shouted, "Is that the best you can do?" She taunted the unknown sniper and quickly brought her head back down. She was rewarded with another pop, this time loud, and a bullet narrowly missing her head.

"Are you insane!" Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo hissed as he crawled over to his boss's daughter. "Do you want to get yourself killed!" He then immediately felt sorry for doing just that. "Your father would kill the three of us if anything happened to you under our care. I've never seen him so angry in all the time I've known him." Tony answered quietly.

Jessica looked back at her father's oldest team agent and said in her usual tone of voice, "I just thought I would make it easier on him to find the sniper." She then continued to lay low.

Gibbs had started to track the sniper when he heard his daughter shout and nearly stopped to double back to tell her to keep quiet, but stopped as he heard the answering shot. He smiled inwardly at what he knew Jessica was trying to do as he approached the guy laying on his belly. He tapped the guy on the shoulder and shoved his gun into the sniper's face. "Rule number four: Don't mess this marine's family." He said to the guy and pulled him up to handcuff him. "DiNozzo! McGee! I've got him!" He shouted and then escorted the sniper to the congregation of cars near the road.

Jessica scrambled to her feet as she heard her father's shout. She walked with the three who were left in charge of her toward her father. She was holding her arm to minimize the pain in her upper arm where the bullet had lodged itself. She barely heard the guy shout something about he is not the only one they should be after and he was there to give her father a warning.

Gibbs listened to the sniper rant quietly and took everything he said seriously. He then shoved the guy to DiNozzo and McGee. "Take him back to the office." He then looked at Ziva, "Take Jessica to the hospital and have them look at her." He told the newest recruit to his team as he crouched down in front of her. "I have to go talk to this guy and Ziva will take care of you for the time being." He told her as he smoothed her hair back.

"Special Agent Gibbs. I can't take care of her." Ziva David said and then leaned in closer to where only he could hear her. "I don't get along well with kids." She told him and then looked pointedly at Jessica as she said it.

Gibbs looked back at Ziva and then to his daughter. "Neither do I, but she is easy to get along with." He then added quietly to only his agent could hear him, "Whatever you do, don't ignore her. Her mother and I do enough of that all ready, but at least I'm trying to correct my mistake. Which I can't say for her mother." He then looked between the two females and gave them a both a wry smile. He handed Ziva his insurance card with his daughter's name on it.

Ziva took the card and placed it into her pocket. "I'll do my best, Agent Gibbs." She said as she turned to face the girl. "Well, you heard your dad, lets go." She said as she held out her hand and walked the girl to a vehicle.


	2. The Hospital And Kidnapped

For disclaimer see first chapter.

Chapter Two-The Hospital and Kidnapped

Special Agent Ziva David and Jessica Gibbs walked into the emergency room with the girl cuddling her arm. The nurse behind the desk took one look at the girl and ushered her into an exam room. She then took Ziva and walked her into the admissions area to get Jessica's information as well as what had happened. Ziva told the nurse everything truthfully as she could including that she and Jessica's father were employed by NCIS. She watched the nurse nod her head and go see to the girl.

Jessica was sitting on the gurney in the exam room and holding her arm wondering why the nurse took Ziva out of the room. She looked up when the doctor walked in and smiled at her. He asked her how she had gotten shot and she answered, "A sniper with the military was at a federal crime scene and I was shot." She told the doctor. He only grinned wider back at her and pulled his hand out of his pocket. He was holding a handgun and it was pointed at her.

The nurse picked that moment to walk in the room and the so-called doctor turned to face her with the gun. Jessica then noticed that he had placed a silencer on the end of the barrel as he pulled the trigger and killed the nurse. "Now, if you be a good girl I won't have to do the same to you." He said to Jessica in a menacingly way and re-aimed the gun on her. He saw her swallow hard and then motioned for her to move off the gurney. He then placed a note on it where she was sitting and turned to look at her once more. "Let's go quietly and unnoticed out of the building." He told her as he moved behind her, pointing the gun in the middle of her back.

Jessica slowly nodded her head and did as he asked her to do. She followed his directions and instructions to the letter as he led her out the back way to a waiting car. Once they were inside, the driver pulled out and drove off leaving tire marks on the pavement. "You know, you won't get away with this." She told her kidnappers with slight anger coming through her tone. Their response was only to laugh at her face and tell her that they already had. 'They most likely know who my father is, or they wouldn't need me alive.' She thought to herself as she was told to lie down on the floor and not look out the windows.

Ziva had been waiting for half an hour when she decided to see how her boss's daughter was doing herself. She barged right into the room where she left the girl to only find it empty except for the body of the dead nurse. "Shit!" She uttered underneath her breath. She spied the note on the gurney and picked up her cell phone. She dialed Gibbs' cell phone and urged him to hurry up and answer.

Back at NCIS Headquarters:

Gibbs had just finished the interrogation of the sniper apprehended at the crime scene and was walking out of the room when his cell phone rang. "Gibbs." He answered into the phone.

Ziva was relieved to hear the older man's voice on the line. "Gibbs, Jessica has been taken from the hospital. The nurse that admitted her is shot dead in the floor of the exam room, and there is a note lying where she was sitting on the gurney." She said to him and started to look around the room to see if she could find anything that might tell her who took the girl.

Gibbs stopped immediately in his tracks and felt DiNozzo and McGee plow into him. His heart and stomach immediately took a nosedive at this news. "Ziva, don't go anywhere and make sure no one else but DiNozzo, McGee, Ducky, and I enter that room." He then hung up and turned around to face his other two field agents. "Jessica has been taken at the hospital." He told them with nothing but a granite mask and voice. "There is also a nurse who had been shot dead, and we are claiming that crime scene. Tony, call Ducky and tell him to get over to the hospital as soon as possible." He issued instructions and walked off. He intended to find his daughter and kill the bastards who took her.

DiNozzo snapped an 'Yes, Boss!' before doing as he was told. He got a hold of Dr. Donald "Duck" Mallard and let the older man know that he is needed at the hospital and why. "Gibbs is furious, Ducky. I mean what had happened earlier at the crime scene did even start to compare what I saw him just do now. Remind me not to mess with Jessica like this." DiNozzo added as he climbed into the car and shut off the phone so that he can seriously think about returning their boss's daughter to him and not have to walk on eggshells about it around Gibbs.

Gibbs was walking around the room and collecting anything that may be connected with his little girl. A fine toothcomb wouldn't miss anything he left behind. He looked up as his oldest friend and co-worker walked in. "Ducky, what caliber do you think that is?" He asked the older gentlemen.

"It's a large caliber, Jethro. I would say about a .45 or so, but we will let Abby figure that out." Ducky replied as he conducted his pre postmortem. "Probably government issue." He added as he finished up and stood before facing the senior NCIS agent, "We will find her, Jethro, and she'll be okay. She has a lot of you in her." He told him with sincerity, and then walked off with the corpse.

At a weapons testing facility:

Jessica pulled at the ropes that had bounded her hands and feet together once more before finally realizing that they were not going to move. She settled back and looked around the tank she was locked in, trying to find anything to help her out of her current situation. She had heard the men who took her talk about a new weapon that was being presented tomorrow, and they said that her father will not find her in time nor will he find her in one piece. She sighed deeply in defeat when the enclosed space yielded nothing for her to use, and she closed her eyes as darkness fell around her and the machine. After a few minutes, she opened them again knowing that it was going to be a long night.

At NCIS Headquarters:

Gibbs had sent everyone home to get some rest, as he knew they were all beat from trying to help find Jessica, and he didn't want them to exhaust themselves out. He sat there and stared at the note that was left for him, he couldn't figure it out. The note only said one word; "BOOM!" and he had a million scenarios running through his head. "Jessica, where are you baby?" He asked out loud to the empty office. Abby had told him earlier that she had found quite a few files on the PDA of a new developed weapon which is very dangerous to use and discharge. The government had decided to ignore the warnings and results of the beta tests, and go ahead and present it to the generals and other high-ranking officials tomorrow afternoon. The testing of the weapon was so top secret, that not even he had clearance to find the location of the presentation or what kind of weapon it was.


	3. The Hunt For Jessica

For disclaimer see first chapter.

Chapter Three-The Hunt For Jessica

When Special Agents Anthony DiNizzo and Timothy McGee and Officer Ziva David walked into the office, Gibbs was nowhere to be seen. The three of them were settling down into their desks for the day, when the Senior NCIS Agent walked in. "What are we doing here? Have we any idea where Jessica is?" Gibbs demanded as he walked into the office and straight to his desk. DiNizzo and McGee snapped their usual 'Yes Boss!' before leaving the office and Ziva got up and walked over to the senior agent.

"Agent Gibbs, we will find her. I'll go see if Abby has anything new." Ziva announced before sauntering off into the elevator and down into Abby's environment. Gibbs had watched the newest member of his team walk off into the bowels of the office building. He sighed deeply as he looked at a picture of his daughter he kept in his wallet.

Gibbs quietly mumbled to her smiling frozen young face, "I will find you baby. I promise. Just whatever you do, don't give up." He then placed his wallet back into his pocket, before getting to his feet and going to pay an unexpected visit to his ex-partner, who is now his boss. He barged right on in, ignoring her sectary's protests and demanded, "We need to talk, Jenny. Now." He refused to move, making her end in the meeting that was in process. When everyone had emptied the room, he walked right up to the director's desk and said in a tone of voice that spoke of seriousness, "Jessica is missing and I need information now." He then explained what he knew from the encrypted files of the PDA and what had happened.

"Jethro, what you are asking for is classified information." The director stopped the argument she could see building in her ex-partner. "But since Jessica is involved, I'll make an exception." She then picked up the phone on her desk and made a few calls. It was close to the time to start the testing of the weapon when she hit gold. As soon as she had the location of the test written down, Gibbs ripped off the paper and hightailed it out of there. Director Jenny Shepard sat there baffled and stunned for a few moments before whispering, "Good luck, Jethro."

Gibbs stormed into Abby's lab and found the two females talking about him. "Officer David, you're with me." He said as he turned right around and walked back into the elevator. He didn't wait for Ziva to catch up with him and he didn't change his expression as she slipped in before the door closed. Without another word, he got out his cell phone and called his other two agents. He told them to meet him ad Ziva at their destination to look for his daughter. When he walked out of the building to the car, he was already thinking of places they could hide his daughter.

Meanwhile, at the testing the facility:

Jessica woke up with sweat running off of her like a river it was like an oven set to three hundred and fifty degrees. She needed a drink, but there was none for her to consume. "Daddy...I...am...scared...and...extremely...thirsty." She managed to pant out in her metal oven. She wished really hard that he was there pulling her out the metal grave of hers. She knew every time she touched a metal part of the tank, she would get a minor burn. She also knew that it was only a matter of time before her father will find her. "Daddy...please...hurry...up." She begged in a pant to the empty space around her.

Gibbs and his team had and half hour to look for his daughter and over twenty miles to search. He split them up, making DiNozzo and McGee go one direction and Ziva and him in the other direction. He instructed the boys to call in every five minutes. He stood still surveying the area, looking for anything that could hide his daughter. Out in the distance, he spotted a dot on the horizon. He pointed to it and asked, "What is that, Ziva?"


End file.
